Seeing Beyond the Burns
by Fictionlover1194
Summary: Set after the fifth film. Alice has died and her friend Elizabeth is the only one left. Elizabeth is different from other kids her age. She doesn't judge people right away, she looks for what's on the inside. So that's what she did when she met Freddy Krueger. Note that this is tagged as a romance. If that isn't your thing, DON'T READ IT! Flames will be deleted.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, so this is my first NOES fic, so sorry if it comes out a bit bad. I don't own NOES, I just play with the characters for my amusement.**

Elizabeth's POV:

I'm sitting with my parents at a funeral. It's my friend Alice's funeral. It's been a year since she defeated Freddy. None of the parents believed her, none of our classmates believed her either. I did, I was with her through the whole thing.

It was jus finishing up now and the coffin is being carried out of the church. I follow my parents outside and see Dan's mother standing there with Jacob. Dan had gone before Alice. I walk up to her and gave her my condolences. She tries to smile, but I can tell it's forced. I heard at school the other day that she's planning on moving out of town. Probably a great idea, all things considered.

I feel kind of numb inside, like I'm just going through the motions. I go to the cemetery, watch them put her in the ground. I try not to cry, I don't cry. If I do cry, it's definitely not in front of other people, except maybe my best friend Faith.

We're home and I just feel se drained all I want to do is sleep, Freddy be damned. I'm halfway up the stairs when I hear my mother's voice.

"It's going to be time for dinner in half an hour Elizabeth." She says.

"Not hungry." I mumble back.

She gives me a small nod. "Well, I'll set a plate aside for you in case you want to eat later."

"Okay." I respond, barely above a whisper. I make my way to my room, close the door and drop onto my bed. I fall asleep immediately.

I'm standing in a boiler room. My body goes rigid and tense. I know what this means. I heard enough stories from Alice to know exactly where I am. I'm in Freddy's boiler room. Strangely though, I don't see Freddy.

I start walking around trying to find a way out. This place is like a maze of endless walkways and pipes. Then I hear it, a low chuckle echoing through the boiler room.

"Come to Freddy." He says.

I turn around and see a shadow moving towards me from around the corner. I see the outline of a man wearing a fedora; he has long knives on his right hand. He's Freddy Krueger.

I jolt up in bed, covered in sweat. I look at my clock and breath a sigh of relief. It's 6:30 in the morning; I can get ready for school.

 **A/N: Please R &R!**


	2. School the Next Day

**A/N: I don't own NOES, I just play with them for my own amusement.**

Elizabeth's POV:

"Elizabeth! It's time for school!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming Mom! Just grabbing my backpack!" I replied. I really didn't want to go to school today. If I had it my way I would just stay in my room and be sad. Unfortunately, school.

I ran down the stairs and headed out the door.

"Have a nice day!" My mom shouted from her car, where she was getting ready to go to work.

I didn't respond. I just kept walking. I finally reached the corner, where I found Faith waiting for me. I smiled at her, trying to appear happy.

"What's up? I know the fake smile when I see it." She said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed. "I just miss Alice. The funeral yesterday was soo depressing."

"Of course it was honey, it was a funeral."

I shot her a dirty look. "I know that. But knowing it and feeling it are two completely different things."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I get for having a friend who's as morbid as I am." I said.

She gave me a small punch in the arm. "Hey, if we're lucky, no one will talk to us today." She said, still trying to make me feel better.

I gave her a tiny smile. "We can only hope right?"

We got through the morning just fine. Didn't talk to anyone, and we weren't called on by any teachers. That should have been the first sign that the rest of the day would suck.

We were sitting having lunch with our friends when I heard the first remark.

"Can you believe that Alice chick?" One girl said.

"Yeah, I mean seriously? Murdered by a man in your sleep?" Another replied.

"Totally crazy!" A boy added.

I clenched my fist, trying hard not to flip out. Those stupid, disrespectful kids! How do they know what Alice went through? They have no right to judge.

"Elizabeth, calm down." Faith said.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on what my friend Michael was saying to Robert. Something about a Mortal Kombat marathon on the weekend.

"She must have been mentally unstable. Dreams can't kill you, she probably just had some sort of psychotic episode or something." One of the girls commented.

That's it! I got up from my seat and walked over to the table of idiots. "Why don't you all just shut up!" I yelled at them.

"Excuse me?" The guy asked.

"You heard me. Shut. Up. You don't know anything about Alice, or what she went through. I hope Freddy gets you next." I stomped back over to my friends and sat back down.

"You didn't really mean that, did you Elizabeth?" Faith asked.

"Of course I did. Those kids seriously need to be taught a lesson." I replied.

"Well yeah, but Freddy? Do you want them dead?"

"I think they deserve it." Robert spoke up. "It's rude to speak ill of the dead, especially when they were such a good person."

"Thank you Robert."

The rest of the day went by without further incident and I was glad. I got home and immediately went to my PS3 and put in Mortal Kombat. That talk between Michael and Robert got me thinking about it, and it was my favourite way to relieve stress or anger.

"Oh no, what happened today?" Dad asked, walking into the room. I always took out this game when I was upset, so my parents were used to it.

"Bunch of stupid kids talking crap about Alice at lunch." I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry." He said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Will you be coming in for dinner?" He asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, let me just finish this round first." I replied.

"Okay, I'll let mom know." He left and I went back to my battle.

It was eleven o'clock at night and I was staring at my bedroom ceiling. I was remembering my dream last night, and wondering if it would happen again. The strange part was, I wasn't even scared. I knew I should have been, but I just wasn't. It was with that thought that I turned over on to my side and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: R &R please!**


	3. Confronting Freddy

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. My muse decided to take a short vacation. I don't own NOES, I just play with them for my amusement.**

Elizabeth's POV:

I was in the boiler room again. I wasn't as nervous this time, maybe just because I'd been there before. I looked around and there standing at the end of the walkway was Freddy.

He scrapped his knives along one of the pipes, making a horrible screeching noise. He came closer to me, chuckling under his breath. He started moving faster, so I turned and ran.

I made all sorts of turns and ran down a winding set of stairs. I could hear his laugh echoing all around me. Finally, I hit a dead end. He had me cornered.

"No where left to run to." He said, a grin on his face.

I wasn't scared of him, so I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "So?" I asked.

He stopped and gave me a strange look. "So? So you're going to die, Bitch. Aren't you scared?" He held up his gloved hand for emphasis.

"Not really." I replied. I wasn't really scared of death. Honestly I wasn't. We all die at some point, so why be scared of it?

"But you ran." He said, confused.

"You waved that thing at me." I pointed to his glove. "I didn't want to be stabbed by it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So you're scared of it." He said, sounding gleeful.

"No, I just didn't want to get cut by it. That's not the same thing as being scared." I explained.

"Oh really? Cause I think it is." He took a few steps closer until he was right in my face. The knives on his glove were inches from my left cheek.

"Nope, I just don't particularly like feeling pain." I said, looking him right in the eye.

He just stared at me, momentarily stunned.

Freddy's POV:

Did I hear the brat right? She wasn't scared? What the hell! Now I can't kill her! I'm Freddy fucking Krueger! Kids stay up all night to avoid me! Now this one tells me she's not scared? What the fuck? I could still kill her… but that wouldn't be fun at all. I could torture her slowly; hear her screams. Yeah, that might work.

"I don't have to kill you." I said, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"So, what? Torture?" She asked. "That wouldn't be very effective."

"Why the hell not?" I was getting really sick of this Bitch, she was grating at my nerves.

"What would happen when I wake up? I'd probably die from my injuries. Then you wouldn't get to see it."

The Bitch had a point. Torturing her wouldn't be nearly as gratifying if I couldn't watch her die after. Damn it!

"So, are you going to let me go or not?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" I snarled at her.

"Well, killing me wouldn't work, because I wouldn't be scared. Torturing me wouldn't either, because you wouldn't be able to see the results of your work. So unless you want to just stand here and talk all night, there isn't much point in me being here."

I had no words for that. I hate that the Bitch is making so much sense. That is just wrong!

"Right, so I'll see you another night." She ducked under my arm and started to walk away.

"What?" I turned to her, but she was already gone.

She wasn't scared of me. Pointed out that I couldn't do anything to her that I wanted to. She was taking all the fun out of this… I guess I'll just have to thank her next time I see her. Her subconscious just gave me my next four victims.

 **A/N: Please R &R!**


	4. Crushing on Freddy?

**A/N: I don't own NOES, I just play with them for my amusement.**

Elizabeth's POV:

I got ready for school quickly that morning. I had to get to Faith and tell her about my dream. I knew I needed to tell someone, or I was going to go crazy. I mean, I knew I wasn't crazy, but at the moment it kind of felt like it. I had met Freddy Krueger and lived! Holy shit!

I ran out the door of my house and up the street, waiting at the corner for Faith to show up. When she finally appeared, I was rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet I was so pent up with energy.

"Faith, you are never gonna guess who I met last night in my dreams." I said.

"I'm too tired to guess, just tell me." She said with a yawn.

"Freddy Krueger!" I think I may have sounded a little to happy when I said that. "I was in his boiler room and he didn't kill me!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" She replied.

"Nope! We talked… sort of. I told him I wasn't afraid of dying and we got into this back and forth of my dying or torture. It was so weird, but I didn't die!" I was actually excited now.

"I can see that you're not dead, good for you." Faith said. "You do seem a little too happy though."

"Maybe, but I'm just happy that I saw Freddy Krueger and lived!" I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"This is too happy for you. You're acting like a lovesick teenager. Only instead of gushing over a boy at school, you're crushing on Freddy Krueger! I love you Hun, but this is just messed up!"

"I'm not crushing on him!" I said defensively.

"Oh yeah, planning on seeing him again?" She asked.

"Maybe."

She sighed. "I won't try to understand it. Just be careful, okay."

"You're okay with this?" I paused. "Whatever this is?" I said, not really knowing myself.

"Not really, but what can I do? It's not like I can stop you from dreaming." She said.

"Well, thanks for listening anyway." I pulled her in for a hug. "Now come on, we don't want to be late for school."

Faith was right, that night I went to sleep hoping that I would dream of Freddy. I knew deep down that this was wrong, but that didn't stop me from wanting it anyway.

I was in the boiler room again, this time he was waiting for me. I showed no fear, just stared at him, waiting to see what he would do. He held my stare for a moment before looking away.

"Anyone complaining about nightmares at school today Elizabeth?" He asked, a smirk crossing his lips.

"I don't think so…what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, just found some more brats to play with. You see, all of my brats are dead, I need to use one's subconscious to find more. That's how I found you." He explained, admiring his glove.

"You used Alice to get to me." I said. It was a statement, not a question. "Who did you find inside my head?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Some kids who deserve it." He replied vaguely.

I knew he wouldn't give me names that would be just too easy. So I asked a somewhat vague question in return. "Do I like these people?" I knew a lot of kids, but I only liked my friends. As long as they were safe, I found I didn't really care who he went after.

"No. In fact, you hate them. I'm actually doing you a favour." He looked up at me quickly, eyes wide. He realized what he said, how he said it the same moment I did.

"You're doing me a favour?" I asked tentatively.

"No." He answered quickly, anger flashing in his eyes. "I don't do things for other people."

"Oh, I'm a person now? I could have sworn I was just a brat you called Bitch." I said. I was actually having fun talking to him.

I woke up suddenly; it was morning. I thought about that dream. Could Faith be right? Could I have a crush on Freddy Krueger?

 **A/N: Please R &R! Sorry if Freddy seems a bit OOC, I just needed this between them to get things going. Don't worry, he's still terrifying. There will be plenty of gore and death in upcoming chapters.**


	5. Kelly

**A/N: Hey, so I know Freddy was pretty OOC in the last chapter, but I had to make him that way to get the story going. Long story short, she's not scared of him, so he doesn't know what to do with that. Still don't own NOES.**

Freddy's POV:

What the FUCK was that? I swear, that Bitch got into my head! That has to be it. No way am I a nice guy, and that was bordering on nice. I'm _the_ nightmare damn it! I really needed to blow off some steam… who should I kill first? I looked through the images I pulled from her mind, one by one. One caught my eye immediately. One of the Bitches was actually having a fairytale dream. It was time for Prince Charming to go.

She was actually up in a fucking tower. A tower! I hid in a corner for a minute, watching her. Her Prince was reading her some sappy poetry. Okay, time for him to go.

"What the-?" She turns around, looking for him.

I don't let her see me yet; I want her good and scared first. Sunny day outside, now the sky is black and thundering. Normally I'd take them to the boiler room, but this is just too good an opportunity to pass up. Turning her fantasy into a nightmare before she dies.

She jumps at a crack of thunder. I chuckle to myself; she hears me and looks around, a panicked look on her face.

"Prince Charming won't save you this time Bitch." I said, stepping out in front of her.

She screams and heads for the door. It's locked, no way out of this tower. She runs to the window, but I've gotten rid of it already. No windows and a locked door, she screams even louder.

I walk towards her; she walks backwards until she hits a wall. I reach out to her, caressing her cheek with one of my blades, I cut her. She starts to cry.

"Please! Stop! I want to wake up now!" She screams through her tears.

"Shut up Bitch!" God, she's getting on my nerves. Usually I love the screaming, but her high-pitched whining is driving me insane!

She continues to scream, so I cut her again, this time across her ribs. When she still doesn't shut up, I cut her right across the throat. She drops to the ground. Dead.

I chuckle as I walk back into my boiler room, blood dripping from my gloves. That feels much better.

Elizabeth's POV:

I walked into school with Faith the next day, feeling a little better. I had told her about my dream with Freddy and she didn't say 'I told you so', she just looked at me in a way that said she was right.

My thoughts stopped abruptly when I heard, or didn't hear my classmates talking. It was extremely quiet and it was super eerie. Faith and I looked around until we found Robert standing by our lockers.

"What's up? What's got everyone so spooked?" Faith asked.

"Kelly died last night."

"What? How?" Faith asked.

"Apparently she was cut up, slashed across the throat." He replied.

My mind stopped. I just stared straight ahead, only one thought circling through my head. Kelly was dead, and I knew who did it.

 **A/N: Please R &R!**


	6. A Confusing Dream

**A/N: I don't own NOES, I just play with them for fun.**

Elizabeth's POV:

"I know you killed Kelly!" I shouted, standing in his boiler room. I looked for him, but he wasn't there. He didn't respond either. "Freddy get out here!" he finally showed up, turning a corner, scraping his knives on a pipe.

He just stared at me, smiling. I expected him to do something, attack me, try and scare me. I didn't think he'd actually give up.

"Not gonna try and kill me?"

"Stupid Bitch, why would I do that?" He asked. "You're not scared of me. My children need to be scared of me, that's where the power comes from. It comes from their fear and their screams."

"Oh." I don't know why, but I felt disappointed at that.

"You're useless the way you are. Why the fuck do you keep coming here?" He growled out. He seemed really pissed that he couldn't kill me. I guess our last encounter really got him mad.

"What do you mean coming here? You brought me here." I said, confused.

He laughed at me. "I wouldn't bother. No point, remember? You brought yourself here this time." He smirked. "You want to be here. Do you want me to hurt you?"

"I already said no." I replied, trying not to get scared.

"Then get lost. No fear, no purpose."

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. What was that about? Why would I go there willingly? I wouldn't. He's Freddy. For all I know, he could change his mind any minute and decide to kill me. Except, I didn't really believe that. So why would I want to go back there?

I turned to look at my clock, only 3am. I took a deep breath, turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

I was in my own dream this time. I was on the Enterprise, from Star Trek. I was on the bridge, talking with Spock and Kirk about something. I think I heard the word Klingons.

Even in my dream though, I was distracted. Like I didn't really want to be there. I felt as though I should be somewhere else. It wasn't a thought, more like a nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

I stopped and focused on that feeling. It was telling me to go back to the boiler room. Well, if my subconscious was going to do that, then I might as well go prepared this time. I imagined my hand covered with it's own glove with knives. He didn't want to talk to me; maybe he'd enjoy meeting my alter ego instead.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Please R &R!**


	7. Showing Freddy the Real Me

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've had major writer's block. Hope this makes up for it. I don't own NOES. I just play with them for my amusement.**

Elizabeth's POV:

The boiler room materialized in front of me and I looked around. I couldn't see Freddy, which was good. I wanted to surprise him. I slowly made my way along the walkway, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Stupid Bitch! Wasting my time. I could have been out killing another brat and she shows up here!" I heard Freddy shout. "Why the fuck would she want to be here?" He seemed to be talking to himself.

I snuck a little closer. I reached out to the railing and scrapped my knives on it. They made a loud screeching sound. He immediately turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He walked up to me quickly and pinned me up against the nearest wall. "I thought I told you not to come back."

"I wanted to talk."

"What?" He ground through his teeth.

"I want to talk." I said. "I realized if you didn't like _me_ , maybe you would like my alter ego instead." I shrugged.

"Alter ego?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, this one." I raised my right hand and made a small cut along his left cheek.

It healed immediately; he was smirking at me. "I thought you didn't like pain." He said in a low voice.

"I don't like to feel it. Causing some on the other hand, I find it to be a bit of a stress reliever. I feeling I only get from my dreams."

"In that case. You wanna help me finish off my list? I've only got two left." He gave me an evil smile.

"I don't murder people. If you wanted to continue this conversation afterwards though, I would be open to that." I smiled.

"What conversation?"

"This one." I made another small slash, across his chest this time.

He gave a small shudder. "Fine."

Freddy had been gone for a while and when he got back he had a very satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "You'll be going to school with two less classmates in the morning Elizabeth." He chuckled.

"Good." I'd figured out who he was killing. Two jackasses that made life at school a living hell. I was glad that they were gone.

"Why?" He crossed his arms.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to spend time with you." I answered simply. I thought we already covered this.

"Why?" He ground through his teeth. "I'm a fucking serial killer! I killed your classmates! Why?!" Now he was shouting really loud.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Here goes nothing. "Because I like you."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Please R &R!**


	8. Confessions

**A/N: Still don't own NOES.**

Elizabeth's POV:

"You like me?" Freddy said incredulously.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked. I crossed my arms, frustrated. That had taken a lot of courage to say and now he was treating it like nothing. Although, I'm not sure why I expected anything less. Stupid hope I guess.

"Nobody likes me!" He shouted. "I'm a killer! I kill children! I enjoy it!" He was breathing heavily, glaring at me.

"Well tough! I like you, so deal with it!" I shouted back at him.

"Why do you like me?" He shouted back.

That blew the energy right out of me. I looked down at the ground, ringing my hands. "Because I thought that you could understand." I whispered. My eyes were filling with tears, but I would not let them fall. I wasn't a crier.

"Understand what? What the Hell could I understand about a brat like you?" He spat out. He used his gloved hand to lift my head to look at him. It made a small cut; I flinched.

"Why I am the way I am." I said in a breathy voice. "I'm dark inside. I'm hardly ever happy; I think about hurting people I don't like. Sometimes I want to be dead, not like I'm depressed, but undead, a monster who wants to hurt people."

He stood there with a shocked look on his face. He was speechless.

"I thought you could understand me, because I understand you."

"No one understands me." He said, looking away from me.

"I know why you do it. I don't especially like that you're killing my classmates, but I understand why. You have a reason behind it all. You don't just kill for fun."

"What about before all this?" He snarled. "Back when I was human?"

I sighed. "I think you had darkness in you too. It's like a black hole that just feeds on negativity until it can't stop growing. That's how I feel all the time. Pretending to be happy for other people is just exhausting." That did it. The tears, unbidden, began to fall.

"Fuck, why are you crying?" He growled.

"I've been holding this in for years and this is the first time I've told anyone!" I shouted in his face. "What a stupid idea that was." I said under my breath, turning away.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He yelled at my back.

"Away from here. This was all a mistake."

I woke up to my alarm. School, I didn't want to go to school. I felt like crap, I couldn't deal with all the kids at school today. I decided to stay home. I told my parents I was feeling really sick, and like the overly caring people they are, they let me stay home.

After they left I put in Mortal Kombat, I needed to hurt something and this was the closest I was going to get.

Around the middle of the day, Faith called to check up on me.

"You're not really sick are you?" She asked immediately. She knew me so well.

"Couldn't deal. Last night was Hell."

"What happened? Was it Freddy?"

"You were right." I flopped onto the couch, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Right about what?"

"I'm falling for Freddy Krueger." I sighed. "I also told him that I liked him and he blew me off. Not that I should have expected any different, but it still hurt."

"Honey, it's okay. You'll be fine." She tried to soothe me. I appreciated the effort, but it wasn't working.

"You're all safe by the way. He's done." I said. As an after thought. "Do you still have that Stay Awake stuff?"

"Yeah, but I thought you said he was done." She said, confused.

"He's done killing, but I don't want to chance dreaming about him again." I choked on a sob. "I can't handle that tonight."

"Okay Honey, I'll come by after school and drop some off."

"Thanks Faith, you're the best."

"You know it. See you in a few hours."

I hung up the phone. Hopefully by taking this stuff I could avoid Freddy long enough to get over him, or at least figure out a way to deal with him. Falling in love with a serial killer sucked.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please R &R!**


	9. Why?

**A/N: I don't own NOES.**

Elizabeth's POV:

Three nights. That's how long it's been since I slept. I know I'll have to sleep eventually, but I don't know what I'll be facing when I do. Freddy knows the truth now, and he doesn't care.

"Elizabeth?" Robert asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

He and Faith had come over earlier that afternoon to try and cheer me up. So far we have just been talking, but that wasn't really working.

"Which one?" I asked, curling up on my couch.

"We were thinking Young Frankenstein." Faith said.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Robert made a bowl of popcorn and we settled in to watch the movie. After a while I actually started to smile and laugh. It was just such a funny movie; I couldn't help it. Then Faith put in The Rocky Horror Picture Show and I was laughing and singing along to that. By the time it was over it was past 10 o'clock. As they were leaving I yawned and headed up to bed. I was so exhausted I just fell on my bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Freddy growled, glaring at me.

"Why should you care?" I yelled back. This is exactly what I had been trying to avoid. Now I had no choice in the matter.

That stopped him dead in his tracks. He wasn't supposed to care. He didn't care, I reminded myself.

"Let me leave!" I shouted.

"And why should I do that?" He snarled.

"Because I don't want to be here and you don't want me here." I replied.

"Who said that?"

"Wait, what?" I was shocked. Did that mean that he wanted me to stay?

"I've decided that a little companionship is long overdue. You're staying." He reached out his left hand and caressed my cheek.

"What about when I wake up? I'm not like you. I can't stay here all the time." I said defiantly. I was holding my heart, locked away. I wasn't going to get my hopes up that he might feel something too.

"Simple, I'll stay in your mind." He whispered close to my ear. It made me shiver. "And no more pulling the crap you have these last couple of days. No more staying awake." He growled.

"No, you can't." I said.

"Oh but I can and I will. See, now that I'm done with killing, I can focus on you now. It may not give me your soul, but if you don't stay, I will hurt you when you return."

From the look in his eyes I could tell he meant it. He would hurt me if I didn't do what he said.

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. This was not good. I knew he would hurt me now; there was no doubt about that. The only way he wouldn't was if I kept coming back to him. Forget the physical pain, I didn't think that I could take the emotional pain that this would cause. I let out a sob. Even that had been too much. What was I supposed to do now?

 **A/N: Please R &R!**


	10. Angry at Freddy

**A/N: I don't own NOES. Just a heads up, pretty well all gonna be in her dreams from here. Also some time jumps, my muse is not being cooperative.**

Elizabeth's POV:

I was in the boiler room, staring at Freddy. I did as he told me to and came back. I was too scared not too.

"I'm here. Now what?" I asked, frustrated. I wanted to forget him so badly, but the more I tried, the harder it got.

No answer, he just kept staring.

"You're the one who wanted me here. I'm trying to forget, to get over this. Whatever the Hell this is." I crossed my arms glaring at him.

He chuckled. "Mad at me Elizabeth?"

"You have no idea." I said through my teeth.

"Then show me." He said so low it was almost a whisper. It sounded like a dare, as if he wanted me to do something about it. But what?

"What?" My patience was wearing thin now.

"Show me your anger. Hurt me." It was almost a command. He ripped open his sweater to show me his burned chest.

I felt something on my hand. I looked down and there was the glove. I was angry and he told me to, so I slashed all four blades across his chest. The cuts healed quickly, but I felt that release all the same.

"How could you not feel that?" I asked. He hadn't even flinched.

"Abuse and a twisted mind make pain non-existent. Mind over matter." He gasped, his eyes widening. I don't think he meant to tell me that.

"So," I slowly ran one blade across his chest again. "Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we can both enjoy this." I started cutting into him like he was a piece of meat. I had so much pent up anger, at myself, at him. I just kept going, cutting everywhere I could. Eventually he fell on the ground and I pinned him there, continuing my assault on his body.

Finally tired and out of breath, I stopped. I leaned back on my heels and studied the blood on my glove and clothes. I was fascinated by it.

Freddy smirked. "Maybe we aren't so different after all."

Then I woke up, a small smile on my face. Maybe there was hope for us yet.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've had the worst writer's block ever. Please R &R!**


	11. Freddy's Story

**A/N: I don't own NOES.**

Elizabeth's POV:

Before I fell asleep tonight I couldn't help but think about what Freddy had said accidentally last night about being abused. If that was the case then that explains a lot about why he is the way he is. Come to think of it if my parents were like that, I could have easily turned out that way. Lucky for me that my parents are kind people and care about me.

With that thought, I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep instantly. I opened my eyes and Freddy was waiting for me.

"Getting lonely are we?" I asked.

"What? No!" He growled.

"Yes you were. Normally I have to find you myself. Yet here you are." I smirked at him. He liked my company; he missed me when I was gone.

"So what?" He scratched his knives against a railing in irritation.

"I like that. I miss you too Freddy."

He looked up at me, but didn't say anything.

"What happened to you?" I asked, trying to get him to open up. I knew it probably wouldn't work, but I was too curious not to try.

"You'll have to be more specific. A lot has happened to me." He chuckled, evading my question.

"Last night you said that you could stand pain because of abuse. What happened?" I placed my hands on my hips, staring him down. "I have all night, and if I wake up first, I'll just keep asking until you tell me."

"Fine, if it will make you shut up about it. I tell you and you never bring it up again. Got it?" He raised a knife to my throat; I nodded. "The son of a hundred maniacs. That's what they called me. My mother," He spat the word out. "Was raped by one hundred men. Then she abandoned me when I was born. I went from foster home to foster parent all through my childhood. No one wanted me. Eventually I was put with parents whose form of love was abuse. The wife was pathetic, barely knew how to take care of herself, much less me. The husband was worse though. He was a drunk." Freddy lashed out, scratching a wall, narrowly missing me. "He would beat me senseless just for laughs. I grew strong though. I guess I was always a psychopath." He let out a bitter laugh. "I learned how to be numb to the pain. He could hurt me all he wanted, but I never cried out or showed any weakness. That only pissed him off more. The day I left that place was the best day of my life." He sighed.

"You were already damaged, weren't you?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you, now drop it." He moved away from me.

"I could have been you." I said softly.

"What?" He spat.

"I could have been you. Except my parents love me, so my darkness has been bottled up inside me all these years. My first real experience with it was with you the other night." I was ringing my hands, nervously looking at the floor. He confessed something; it only seemed fair that I should do the same. "I feel more at home, more comfortable, more me when I'm here with you."

"You want to be like me?" He asked, not believing me. "You, a serial killer?" He laughed at that.

"No, I'm not stupid. I know I could never pull that off. I want to be here. Where I can do whatever I want." I took a step closer to him, the glove on my hand again. I scratched him straight across the chest.

"Well, when you dream, feel free." He said.

"No! I want to stay here!" I shouted in his face.

Before he could answer I woke up to my alarm. Damn it! I hated being awake now. It was so boring and happy and I just couldn't stand it. Having to pretend for everyone. Pretend that I was normal, that I was happy all the time. I needed to find a way to stay asleep. For good this time, no more waking up.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please R &R!**


	12. A Coma

**A/N: If anyone thinks that this makes no sense, it's not really supposed to. Elizabeth isn't thinking logically at this point. Just putting that out there. I don't own NOES.**

Elizabeth's POV: 

I have been wracking my brain all day for a way to be with Freddy. I really do feel better, more comfortable and at home when I'm with him than when I'm awake. I was watching TV when I figured it out. There was a commercial for a hospital show and someone was in a coma. That was the solution to all my problems. If I could get myself into a coma, then I wouldn't be able to wake up.

The first thing to figure out was how I was going to get into said coma. I did some research on the subject and came to the conclusion that the easiest way would be to hit myself on the head very hard. I knew that was risky, but the only other easy option I could find was a medically induced coma, and I didn't think that I could find a doctor willing to do that.

So I climbed up into my old tree house in the backyard. I thought what I was about to do one last time. Why I was going to do it. I was doing it to free my real self. Being with Freddy in my dreams was the real me. The me I was when I was awake was a fake, a mask I wore for everybody else. I didn't want to do that anymore, to pretend that I was someone that I wasn't. With that thought, I let myself fall out of the tree.

I opened my eyes and I was standing in Freddy's boiler room. I smiled, my plan worked. I was here, and hopefully I would be able to stay here.

"What's with the smile?" Freddy asked, stepping out of the darkness.

"I don't have to wake up!" I nearly squealed in delight. I wasn't normally one for extreme happiness, but I just couldn't help it.

"What? You have to wake up; people wake up. When the fuck did you become stupid?" He smirked at that. I guess he could still enjoy being mean to me sometimes, a way to express his frustration since he couldn't kill me.

"Are you bored Freddy?" I asked, rather than answer his question.

"Restless, I kill things and I can't." He growled. "Answer my question."

I sighed. "Well, I'm not stupid, although some people might think so simply because I like you." I looked him directly in the eyes, holding his gaze. "I put myself in a coma."

"You did what?" He yelled. "You really are stupid. If you had died, that would have been it. For both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He was still yelling. "You would have gone to that place people go when they die, and I would have ended up back in limbo."

I took a moment to digest that information. "What's limbo?"

"A form of Hell. It looks like this, but I'm trapped there. Can't go anywhere, do anything except relive past murders."

"Why is that so bad?" I asked.

"Oh, it's fine for a while, but years?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. If you had died, we would have both been fucked."

"Well, I'm stuck here now. We might as well make the best of it." I smiled; this is exactly what I wanted. With time, I was sure that I could wear him down.

He frowned at me, clearly not liking what I had to say. Well, that would change soon enough.

 **A/N: Some people have been letting me know that Freddy would never fall in love. I know that. That is why he's barely changed and almost the entire relationship is being made on her end. Please R &R!**


	13. Blood of a Killer

**A/N: I don't own NOES. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

Elizabeth's POV:

It has been three months and I'm still here with Freddy. He goes into my subconscious and turns them into nightmares. Nothing that scares me, but enough that he's entertained. Sometimes I even join him. He's finally warmed up to me a bit, insofar as he doesn't get pissed off at me nearly as often and has come to accept my presence here as a constant.

"We need to talk." Freddy came out of a dream, a look on his face that I couldn't quite place.

"Oooh, if we were dating I would take that as a bad thing." I chuckled, going to sit next to him.

"It still is." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're in a coma. How long do you think this is gonna last?" He smirked at me, waiting for me to come to the right answer. I hated when he did that. Asked a question he knew I didn't know the answer to and waited for me to figure it out.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I give. What?"

"You'll be unplugged."

"WHAT!?" I jumped up, pacing back and forth.

"It's going to happen. Eventually they won't be able to do anymore. Or your parents won't want to see you like that. They'll take you off life support."

"Why have you waited this long to tell me?" I started hyperventilating. I was happy here; I didn't want to have to leave.

"I was waiting for you to figure it out. You claim to be so smart." He said sarcastically.

"I guess I was just too happy being here. I didn't want to think about there even being a possibility that I could leave." I put my head in my hands. "So that's it then? I'm just waiting for them to unplug me, there's no way out of this?"

He was quiet for a moment, the silence stretching on. "Well…"

"What? What is it?"

"My blood. I don't know if it will work but it might. If you have my blood in you, you should end up in limbo with me. Not heaven, or wherever normal people end up when they die."

"Really? You'd really do that for me?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed, finally looking me in the eyes. "Yes. Fuck I've gone soft! I blame you." He growled.

I giggled. "Thanks Freddy."

After discussing it, we decided to just go the simple route with a cut. Using one of his knives, he made a cut in the palm of my left hand. Then he cut his own left hand. He held his hand out and I placed my hand in his. Our blood mixed and I could feel the power that the dream demons gave him seeping into me. That feeling lead me to a realization. This was the first time we had really touched. I had cut him plenty of times, sure, but we had never touched skin to skin before. It was like a bolt of electricity was running through me.

"That's it." He pulled his hand away and promptly stalked off and into a nightmare.

By his reaction I could tell that he felt something to. Whether it was a form of love or disgust I had no idea, but I had to find out.

When he finally came back I was waiting for him. I stood in front of him, blocking his path. Then I backed him into a corner so he couldn't run away.

"I love you." I said.

His eyes widened a bit, almost as if in fear. "Shut up!"

"I love you. I'm not going to stop saying it. Do you think I'm lying?" I moved closer to him.

"I told you that you were crazy for wanting to stay here." He growled. "I was even crazier for wanting you to." He barked out a laugh. "Son of a hundred maniacs, guess that was right."

"Don't say that. You aren't crazy and I'm not either." I stepped up to him and took his right hand. I slowly pulled off the glove and dropped it on the floor. "I love you." I put his hand against my cheek and leaned into him.

"Stop it." He growled, with not much force.

I pulled him closer. I leaned forward and kissed him. he resisted at first, but when I didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around me and held me against his body.

I finally pulled back to breath; I looked him in the eyes, keeping his gaze. "I love you and I'm never leaving."

He chuckled. "You made damn well sure of that, putting yourself in a coma."

"Like I said, never leaving."

 **A/N: Please R &R!**


End file.
